Talk:Operation: 7 of Diamonds/@comment-98.221.242.134-20140815110251
Hey everyone. DSL here with a very somber announcement. I'm quitting hackex--no lie this time. Why, you ask? Well, its high time I tell you all something about myself. I have Aspergers and anxiety issues. So, as you can predict, managing this team and holding a high future has been very hard, what with all the hate traveling throughout the wiki. But when talk of legality, true legal action, crops up? This is where I draw the line. The past few days involving the NeverAsk situation have been hell on my anxiety. I'm just not sure which side to take. I truly, deeply hate what he's doing, but at the same time his message truly, deeply speaks to me. I remember when this was all a game; a harmless war in a harmless game. All was in good fun. But then a few had to mess it up. They begun to hack in real life, and one, the POLARBEAR (despite our hatred of him and all trolls) was actually arrested. And now, in just two weeks, 17 emails will be released to the world. 17 frightened people on the other side of their keyboards are cringing in fear of this day. I say this not to insult NeverAsk and not to bring fear to others, but to show you just how pressing this is on me. I'm a tortured soul. A tortured soul who does not know where to turn to. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. So please, I'm begging you all, no matter which side you're on, have you any mercy, please leave me out of this war from now on. Please. Now, what about the future of the Operation? Here's my plan. Azel, a formally ask you if you may be my heir. Take leadership of the Operation and continue as you wish. Here's what you should do. First, make a new team account. Make temporary contacts with it on your personal account and pipe over bitcoins. Edit the Constitution accordingly, change the name "weegeerus" and its IP and replace it with the new team account info. Next is the census. I ask all members of the Operation to respond under this comment with their name. Azel, it is your responsibility to write down the names as they appear, on a piece of paper that cannot be hacked and edited. It is also your responsibility to keep the census current, determine if people are allowed in, and pick the winners of the ace awards. The next ceremony is October 1st, and once every two months after that. Those are pretty much all of the responsibilities you have as leader. Anyway, this is my last post here on the wiki. Once more, please don't include me anymore in this war. My mind, body, and spirit have had enough. All I want is peaceful rest from now on. That's all I have to say, so thank you all for all the memories here on the wiki, and for one last time, happy hacking. -DSL